The invention relates to a memory cell comprising a vertically oriented semiconductor pillar disposed between conductors, wherein the semiconductor pillar is of reduced height.
A nonvolatile memory array may comprise cells in which a vertically oriented diode is interposed between a lower conductor and an upper conductor. The cell is initially high resistance, and a programming voltage applied between the conductors permanently converts the cell to a lower resistance.
It is advantageous to reduce the programming voltage required to program a cell in such an array.